Sun and Moon reunite
by merderbaby
Summary: 17 years ago the children of Aron and Miranda were born but they were born at a time of darkness. Aron the twin's father gave them his magic in order to protect them. Just as Darkness was about to destroy the children their guardians Karsh and Ileana take them to the human realm where they live 2 separate lives and have no acknowledgement of each other
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This chapter is just a background of the characters you'll meet while you read this story. I have made some major changes for example Alex's/Artemis twin is her brother Michael also know as Apollo. I have always loved stories where there was a protective older brother in the story and in this case their is not only one but two older brothers. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing this. LETS BEGIN

* * *

**Apollo/Michael** is the older twin. He was born as the sun was setting and wears the sun amulet. (Apollo, was the Greek mythological sun god, and Artemis twin.)Mike is the Jock, popular twin with an upbeat personality. He grew up in suburban Marble Bay, Massachusetts. He is part of almost all of the sports teams. His girlfriends throughout the story are Samantha Wright and Elisabeth Weissman. His specialized powers are Psychokinesis,Telepathy ,clairvoyance , hyperactive sight, blinding people temporarily, and Pyrokinesis, he also has the power of dreaming of the future .

**Alexandra Nicole /Artemis ** is the younger twin. She was born as the moon was rising and wears the moon amulet. (Artemis whom Alex was named after, was the Greek mythological moon goddess, and Apollo twin.) Alex is caring loyal intelligent with a love for writing . She grew up in suburban Marble Bay, Massachusetts. Her closest friends are Lucinda and Evan, and her boyfriends throughout the story are David Richman and Andy Yatz. Her specialized powers are Psychokinesis, Telepathy, hyperactive sense of smell and hearing, remote viewing, cryokinesis,and premonition, she also writes about Coventry.

Christopher is Artemis and Apollo's older brother. He does not have a Greek name but he does have the power of healing which comes in handy when his sister Alex/Artemis is severely injured in a battle against Thantos. He is 5 years older than his siblings and very protective of his sister. His girlfriend in the story is Elena she is half mortal half witch.

**Miranda** is the twins' and Christopher's mother. She wears a sun and moon amulet. After the birth of the twins and the disappearance of the darkness Aron leaves for a few years to help restore Coventry and leaves Thantos in charge. Back in the palace Miranda believes that her son and daughter are dead because Thantos told her. Aron returns to tell her that he felt their children and that they are alive. After she mets them for the first time, she goes back to Coventry Island She did not know that Thantos was using her and Aron until he paralyzed them trying to get Alex on his side. Her specialized powers are Telepathy, remote viewing. and precognition

**Thantos** is Aron's brother anduncle to the twins and Chris and is extremely powerful . He practices dark magic and was always jealous of his brother, Aron. He has tried to kill the twins numerous times but failed. His powers are, Telepathy, hyperactive sight, smell, and hearing, and blinding people temporarily.

**Aron **is the twins' and Christopher's father and the brother of Thantos. He Is very powerful and is a generous wizard. the day his twins were born darkness tried to destroy him but only left him weak. The twins were then passed into Karsh's and Illeana's care, who delegated the task to human foster parents. He is one of those protective fathers who will do anything to protect his child, especially when Thantos tries to kill his baby girl. His known powers are Telepathy,remote viewing, hyperactive sight, smell, and hearing,clairvoyance, and shape-shifting.

**Karsh Antayus** is the guardian of Alex(Artemis) and a mentor to the twins. He thinks of Alex as his own daughter and will do anything to protect her even if it means sabotaging her dates. In one of the battles against darkness Alex saves Karsh from death but ends up badly injured. As she is resting Karsh is feeling guilty and when he tells her why she risked her life for him she tells him that he is more than a guardian and that she loves him, also in her delusional stage she calls him Dad. He also is in love with Michael's guardian Ileana.

**Ileana** is Michael'sguardian. Ileana is sometimes self-centered and has a temper but she is caring and dependable. Her and Michael are very similar especially temper. She tries to help Mike see that he is who he is and that he needs to trust and help his sister. When Alex is injured Mike feels lost and Ileana is the only one who will help him. She also happens to be in love with Alex's mentor Karsh. Her specialized powers are telekinesis, precognition, hyperactive sight,levitation, shape-shifting, telepathy.


	2. Chapter 2

The beginning

Somewhere in Coventry queen Miranda was giving birth to her twins, a boy and a girl. On that same day darkness was covering their beloved kingdom overpowering the forces of light. When Apollo and Artemis were born so was a new hope. The prophecy says that only twins born of the sun and moon born on Halloween can restore Coventry's light. But can they destroy darkness the same day as their birth.

"The children they're still alive" Ileana said.

"Hurry we must hide them,here you take Apollo,I'll take Artemis. Karsh said grabbing a Artemis.

" Careful watch the head, hurry. Karsh said handing Ileana Apollo.

"Our fate is in their hands now. Karsh said

"Actually it's in our hands. Ileana said

"What" Karsh said

"Well if they're our fate and they're in our hands. Ileana said

"Would you just go Darkness won't rest until it finds them, go I'll meet in another dimension. Karsh said

"Wait are we going to the dimension that's purple or... Ileana said before getting cut off

"Just go." Karsh said

Ileana went through the portal

"Don't worry little one you'll be safe here. Ileana said

"All we can do now is hope Karsh got said bringing Apollo to the hospital

You'll be okay Artemis, portal open" Karsh said

It's okay little one your going to be safe, I don't think we were followed. Karsh told the crying baby.

Just then Karsh bumped into someone with a skeleton mask.

"Sorry dude trick or treat" Noticing that Karsh was not finding it funny the kid decided to back off

''Don't worry Artemis you'll soon understand their strange ways. Karsh said bringing the baby to the hospital


End file.
